Where does the sky belong , the weathers will be
by Azurame Neve
Summary: Tsuna has a twin sister and Tsuna's mom used to be a Hitwomen ? She is also reborn's elder sister ? What will happen next ? Will things get weirder by the next chapters ? Rated T just for safety and chapter 1&2 edited .
1. Intro

Neve : hello , I edited this chapter . I do not own KHR and pls enjoy ~

At Namimori , Japan , Sawada household

" Welcome home , Tsu-kun , Yuki-chan " Nana said to a brunette and a blonde who just walked in the house

" tadaima , mama " two voice replied and they walked in the kitchen after they take off their shoes .

\- it's been 3 years since they were born . If you're asking who are they . The answer will be Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Yukihime . They maybe are twins but the elder twin , Sawada Yukihime is a blonde hair girl with chestnut eyes , she looks like Iemitsu but not like primo on the other side the younger twin Sawada Tsunayoshi is a boy with define gravity brown hair with brown caramel big cute eyes ( cutie ) , he looks like almost like primo the only difference is the hair colour and eye colour . Sawada Yukihime is an idol at Namimori Chuu like Sasagawa Kyoko , but she got the title is just because of her pretty face and not her heart which is cruel . Yukihime hated Kyoko and Tsuna . She hated Kyoko because Kyoko was kind , pretty , polite and attractive through everyone . While she hated Tsuna because he is smart like genius , kind, cute , polite , and clumsiness which makes people call him ' Dame-Tsuna ' . Yukihime is not a kind girl which I wrote earlier , she is cruel ( which Nana from the mafia knows all as she was also the world's greatest or you can said she used to be the world greatest hitman in Mafia by the name of (Rinnovellare means renew/revive in Italian while Foschia means mist .)Nana usually care less about Yukihime and cares more ( a lot more ) for her Tsu-kun which is kind and she will do anything to prevent her Tsu-kun from getting hurt .

" how's your day , Tsu-kun ? And Yuki-chan ? " Nana asked with a smile on her face .

" it was awesome ! I made some new friends ! They said I'm an idol ! " Yukihime said with an arrogant smile .

" o-oh , that's great ! How about you , Tsu-kun ? " Nana said slightly ignoring Yukihime and asked Tsuna .

" It's okay ! I made friends with two girls who is Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana and a boy named Yamamoto Takeshi ! Kyoko-chan is nice and Hana-chan can shoo all the other annoying monkeys ! And Takeshi is a baseball player , he invited us to go to his father's sushi shop - Takesushi tonight ! Can we go ? " Tsuna said with sparkling eyes and a background with flowers popping here and there .

" well , what's the special word , Tsu-kun ? " Nana said with the sparkling and popping background with her son who said ' please ' cutely .

" b-but mama , today , we were suppose to have our dinner at that new opened ramen restaurant ! " Yukihime said not wanting to follow Tsuna's .

" sorry dear , but we should go and eat ! I wanna know more about this Takeshi and I know his parents ! They used to be my friends at high school . I wonder if Tsuyo-kun and Reiha-chan is doing ? " Nana said

\- Yamamoto Tsuyoshi is the husband of Yamamoto Reihako and the father of Yamamoto Takeshi . He have black spiky hair like his son and yellow-brown eyes .

\- Yamamoto Reihako or used to be Yohameka Reihako is the wife of Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and the mother of Yamamoto Takeshi . She has a short black hair tied in a pony tail and amber eyes ( okay , this is just made up . )

" this is my decision , so let's go now ! "


	2. The fateful day

Neve : thank you for reading and I do not own KHR . I am sorry for the bad grammar and I think I will post once a month ? I edited this chapter . Before that , I would like to :

_thank you for following ,_

**_1827alouette6927_**

**_Keio-Ku_**

**_HiKaoru . Ciel _**

**_lucero1142_**

**_Natsu Yuuki_**

**_Wolf1989_**

**_Phoenix Glow_**

_Thank you for favoriting ,_

**_1827alouette6927_**

**_Keio-Ku_**

_**lucero1142 **  
_

_Thank you for reviewing ,_

**_Natsu Yuuki_**

Neve : Please enjoy ~~~

Two years have passed , Tsuna and Yukihime is 5 year old . Tsuna already learn all a college student need to learn , he also know and learn other languages like Russian , English , Korean , Italian , Spanish , Chinese and a lot more . Even thought he is very smart but when it comes with other things , like love , relationship (the complicated ones) and a lot more , he just can't handle it . He learned everything he needed but he doesn't get 100 mark on the exam , he always make sure he gets 60 to 80 mark , because he doesn't want attention from other people . On the other hand , Yukihime she always got 90 mark but not 100 mark because she cheated on the exam as she give money or blackmail the teachers to give the exam papers to her first but because she is not that smart than tsuna she cannot get 100 mark like tsuna and for the student , she would bully the girls who are pretty but not Kyoko because of her big brother Ryohei Sasagawa , he is the boxing club leader . She will also tell the boy seniors and because her pretty looks ( disgusted ) the boy seniors all listen to her ( idiots )and beat Tsuna up when she saw tsuna got good things or good impression from nana or when she's in a bad mood . But since "the accident" 2 years ago ,Hibari Kyoya , Yamamoto Takeshi , Sasagawa Ryohei , Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana became Tsuna's best friend and they hated Yukihime for what she did .

Neve : What did she do ? I think I will gonna say or explain about the incident in others chapters .

Even though Tsuna is 5 year old , he had got used in waking up at 5 am in the morning. He took a quick shower , wear his school uniform and walked downstairs carefully as he didn't want to trip at the staircase and wake them up ( Nana and Yukihime ) because of his clumsiness . As for Yukihime she was a spoiled brat who woke up at 7 am and got late and always been ' bite to death ' by Hibari Kyoya .

At Sawada residen , 6am

" Ohayo , Tsu-kun . Are you making breakfast ? Bento ! Maybe I should help to! " Nana who just came downstairs rubbing her sore eyes said

" Ohayo , mama . No , mama you should rest , I can see some black line under your eyes . You should rest I already done the bentos , the thing that is left is preparing breakfast that will be done within 5 more minutes. " the little chubby Tsuna said to Nana

" okay , what is for breakfast ? Oh , I'll go get the newspaper ! " Nana said and was going to outside but interrupt by Tsuna

" Breakfast will be Toast bread with blueberry and peanut butter jam , with 2 scramble egg per person . About the newspaper I already got it from Takeshi while he was jogging with onii-san just now . Oh , I saw a postcard that is sent to mama ." Tsuna said after putting the plate of breakfast which is done on the table and pointed to one of the post cards .

" Tsu-kun , you made me feel like I'm useless so I don't get to do anything ! " Nana said with a sad face

" No , mama . It's just that , I want you to rest more and relax since Yukihime-sama is not good at anything so I should do more and mama it's not that your useless Kay ! I love mama and will protect mama with my heart ! " Tsuna quickly said so that he doesn't want Nana to cry . Nana reacts by giggling and tsuna looking at his mama .

The post card was a blue sky picture behind , a few sentence were written behind it . It says ' Nana , I'm coming back home with my boss and a friend of my (who is nana's younger brother and Iemitsu didn't know ) Reborn Sole ( Italian meaning sun ). '

" alala~~~ Tsu-kun , papa is coming home ~~~ and so is your uncle Reborn , but don't tell you sister about it , keep it to your self okay ! " Nana said in a happy tone and clapped her hands as she starts to eat her breakfast .

Neve: Hope you like it . Please review !


	3. The arrival

Neve_ : I don't own KHR . Sorry for the bad grammar . I don't know is this good or not , so please review as you know ... first __story ... very scared that it is bad and a lot of wrong words that I don't know ! __But before the story I would like to :_

_thank you for following ,_

**_Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-chan_**

**_waterdream_**

**_Amaya Ishimoto_**

_thank you for favoriting ,_

_**Natsu Yuuki**  
_

_thank you for reviewing ,_

**_Yuki_**

_**Precious-Little-Girl - thank you , please continue helping me**_

_**Natsu Yuuki - okay, i changed it **_

At Namimori's airport , a private jet landed . 3 man walked out from the plane . The first man is an old man at his late 70s with white hair and a warm smile , Timoteo wore pink with yellow flower t-shirt and a pair light brown short pant. The second man is at his middle 30s with Blonde hair , Sawada Iemitsu wore a white long sleeve shirt , black long sleeve jacket , a black tie and a pair of black long pants neatly . The last man is at his early 20s , Reborn is wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt , a black long sleeve jacket , a blue tie with a black fedora that have orange strip on his head ( Neve : he is in adult form ) . Timoteo and Reborn got into a white limo headed to the Sawada residen house hold at 6.45 am while Iemitsu is somewhere doing some calls to Lal so the paperwork he got won't increase . Timeteo rings the door bell . Some voice were heard from outside .

" I'll go get it . " a cute voice was heard

" Oh no your not ! Sit there , Tsu-kun , you are going to sit still until your father arrives here ! " A women's voice was also heard , then the door was opened . A women with caramel eyes and light brown long hair came out , she is Nana if you don't know.

" are you be my husband's boss ? " Nana asked politely

" yes , I am . You could call me Timoteo .Your husband should be here for another 10 minutes . Oh this here is Reborn Sole . He's is one of my friend . "Timeteo said

" Nice to meet you , Timoteo-san and Reborn-chan . My name is Sawada Nana , you could call me Nana . Come in , Tsu-kun had prepare breakfast for you all . " Nana said happily clapping her hands .

Timoteo and Reborn went to the kitchen with Nana . They saw 4 breakfast on the table . It looked delicious eventhought it is simple .

" Wow , I heard from Iemitsu your cooking is wonderful , i didn't know that it's this fantastic . " Timoteo said after the first bite

" You improved and this is the best in the world , you should make a espresso and let me taste . " Reborn said along with Timoteo

" As I told you , Tsu-kun is the one who made it ! " Nana said with a sing song tone but er smile is very bright and saying _I'm-proud-of-my-son-if-you-somehow-don't-believe-just-deal-with-it-or-die ._

Reborn and Timoteo was really shock . Their faces were priceless .

" Tsu-kun can cook anything he wants and it's the best in the world ! " Nana said with pink flowers behind her

RiNG! RiNG ! * the door bell rang *

Nana went to open the door and saw the blonde , she hugged the blonde and the blonde hugged back to her .

" Dear , you've come home ! I got your message and you friend and boss are here eating breakfast . Yuki-chan , that br-a...no... MY precious daughter is still sleeping in her pinkish bed . Come in ! " Nana let go of Iemitsu and said

" Ah , my tuna-fish , you helped Nana on her cooking ? That's good but what are you at the coffee maker ? " Iemitsu saw his cute son standing on a stood as he prepare coffee .

" Dear , Tsu-kun is very good in cooking , sewing and both sport and studies . He's kind and polite too . But for Yuki-chan she is bad at sewing , her cooking could be useful when killing mosquito which was (Neve : so unlucky ) passing by . But before she finish cooking a dish , she could burn the kitchen , ( Neve : I feel sad for the kitchen ) her sports are average and her studies , she may get good grades . Oh , Tsu-kun , make 2 more espresso with no sugar for Timoteo-san and your father , as for me I want a lemon green tea . " Nana said happily

" what ?! Is it ! That's good ! " Iemitsu said ( Neve : Iemitsu is an idiot eventhought he is the CEDEF boss ... )

" okay , mama " Tsuna had already prepare the espresso and the lemon green tea , and put it on the table . After that , he walked to the see the time 6.55 am , he quickly wore his orange sport shoes and wore an orange-yellow jacket and ready to go to school - Namimori's kindergarten .

" I'm going to school now , mama " Tsuna said to his mother who enjoyed her lemon green tea while Timoteo and Iemitsu enjoyed the espresso , Reborn had already finish his espresso as he loved it .

" let Reborn-chan go with you " Nana stand up and pushed Reborn to the door and said " be careful on the road ~~ " and slammed the door . ( Neve : She seriously slammed the door with a ' BaNG ' with it . )

_Neve : Thank you for reading . Please review . _


	4. the school

Neve : hi ,everyone . I do not own KHR .Before I start my story I would like to :

Thank you for following ,

_**alicegx ,**_

_**Pandakat312 ,**_

_**eichazin1502 , **_

Thank you for favoring ,

**_alicegx , _**

**_Baraonna ,_**

**_Pandakat312 ,_**

Thank you for reviewing ,

_**Natsu Yuuki - no it's not too late , I'll try my best ~**_

_**Pandakat312 - I will , thank you !**_

_**PhoenixGlow - thanks **_

**_Yuki - well , no she's not a bad charcter ._**

Neve: pls enjoy and if there is any spelling wrong or wrong grammer pls don't be angry !

Continue the from last the last chapter , Nana pushed or you could say forced her younger brother , Reborn and Tsuna went to school . On the way to Namimori school ,

" Uncle Reborn , have you ever been kicked out of the house like this ? " Tsuna is currently curios , his mother didn't do that often .

" Well , if you really want to know she did , in fact she always do that to my friends , it was so funny . " Reborn said and felt that something's wrong

" Wait ! You called me Uncle as you know I'm Nana's younger brother !? " Reborn is surprised but said in a calm tone because he's the greatest hitman .

" Um... Yeah , mama told me after she got the postcard . She said you weren't so professional for the ' greatest hitman in the world ' title ... " Tsuna said

" What ?! did she tell Iemitsu and your sister Yukihime about ..." Reborn didn't finish the sentence and Tsuna interrupt

" About you being mama's younger brother ? yes she told me only and said don't tell Yukihime-sama and papa . " Tsuna said

" Well that's a good to hear , why do you call your sister 'Yukihime-sama' and not onee-chan ? " Reborn question now as he is curious

" Well , she's a spoiled brat that mama didn't care and told me to call her Yukihime-sama , I just called her that so she would shut up without anymore lecture . Oh , I'm at school , bye bye Uncle Reborn ! " Tsuna said as he ran the school gate then waved to Reborn . Reborn nods and walked back to the Sawada residen .

At the gate , a certain skylark named Hibari Kyoya was infornt of the gate holding his tonfa and bite people to death if they didn't wear their uniform properly .

" omnivore , why did you came late than usual today ? " Hibari asked Tsuna

" oh , my papa came home and mama told me to wait for a while . " Tsuna answered

" who's the man ? " Hibari said and is referring to Reborn

" he is my uncle , mama's younger brother . "Tsuna answered

" okay , at recess , you will finish paperwork you have to do . " Hibari told Tsuna

" if I finish , can I go home early ~~ " Tsuna said with the puppy eyes

" No ... This paperworks are all because you skipped last week to buy your new release novel so this time is a no . " Hibari said emotionless

" please ~~ I wanna go home and prepare dinner with mama ~~ " Tsuna said and puppy eyes with tears

" No " Hibari said again

" pretty please ~~~ I promise to finish tomorrow's paperwork ~~ so please ~~ " Tsuna said and Tsuna was about to cry if Hibari disagree

" er ... Fine " Hibari had finally admit lost to the Tsuna

" yeah ~~ thank you ~~ Kyoya ! " Tsuna was skipping around as nothing happened and Hibari's face was blacken .

" okay , please help me to tell mama that I'll be back early and come home at 4 PM , tell her for me okay , Kyoya ." Tsuna said to Hibari and walk to his classroom .

Tsuna went up the classroom which is class 1-A while Yukihime is still at class 1-A the as everyone didn't knew expect Sasagawa Kyoko , Kurokawa Hana , Sasagawa Ryohei , Yamamoto Takeshi , Hibari Kyoya and the discipline committee that Yukihime cheated .

" Tsu-kun , you came a bit late than usual . Did something happen ? Tell me , I'm your friend , your family ! Hm... There is no bruise , wound . So what happened ?" Kyoko is panicking and checking Tsuna's whole body then asked Tsuna like a overprotective elder sister .

" Kyoko , I'm pretty sure that he's okay , so don't go to overprotective elder sister mode . " Hana said and smile to them .

" hahaha , I think Kurokawa-san is correct ! Don't worry but what happened , Tsuna ? " Yamamoto said using his usual happy , cheerful tone , but if you see closely his eyes are showing a glint of murderous aura and worry but changed quickly to a normal happy go lucky Yamamoto .

Not long , the teacher came in .

" well , let's star- " before the teacher could finish , someone slam the door opened , her clothes are dirty like she had fallen in mud , her hair from a bright blonde had change to a dim dirty like colour hair . I guess you already know who she is . She is Yukihime , she came late because she woke up late and got bitten up by Hibari .

" Sawada ! you're late ! What do you have to say for yourself ? Hm ... " the teacher said strictly while looking at her for her answer but Yukihime just lowered her head .

Without an answer , the teacher spoke " go stand outside till my class ends , Sawada ! " Yukihime just stood outside .

Recess time , at the rooftop ,

" here , Kyoko-chan , your bento is the pink bento , Hana-chan's bento is the dark pink bento , Takeshi's bento is the blue bento , Kyoya's bento is the violet bento , Onii-san's bento is the yellow bento and mine is the orange bento . " Tsuna said while he took the bentos out .

" Hahaha ~ thank you , Tsuna ! I forgotten to bring lunch ~ " Yamamoto said with a warm smile and took the blue bento .

" Tsuna , I have told you a lot of time to call me Hana only with no 'chan' behind ! You even called the monkeys by their names ! " Hana said then eat her bento

" Tsu-kun , as Hana said , I also told you to call me Kyoko only ! And your bento are the best ~ " Kyoko said with a cute smile after she ate a bite of the food made by Tsuna .

" okay , Hana ! thanks , Kyoko ! "Tsuna said with a bright smile that make Yamamoto , Kyoko , Hibari and Hana was like either face become red as tomato , nosebleed for Yamamoto and Hibari who turned their faces . Suddenly , Hibird flys towards Tsuna saying " Tsuna ! Tsuna ! paperworks ! paperworks ! "

" Oh , I'll go to finish the work , bye ! I'm going to go home at 4 PM , so you guys don't wait for me and go back home without me okay ? " Tsuna said with a very bright smile and pack his things and went to the discipline committee or the DC room . ( is it ? I don't know , pls correct me if I'm wrong but mostly I'm wrong . )

While on the other hand , on Yukihime side is under a tall tree ,

" hey , give me your lunch , Yugimuda-san ! " Yukihime asked rudely to a purple coloured hair girl who had finish her lunch .

" I-I'm s-sorry , I-I f-finished m-my l-lunch . " Nagi said . Her name is Yugimuda Nagi , She has purple colour shoulder length hair and a pair of purple crystal like eyes .

" w-what ? I didn't hear you there ? " Yukihime said while putting a hand at her ear pretending she can't listen .

" Yukihime-sama , Nagi-chan said she finished her lunch , so back off ! " a sound came from behind Yukihime said . They turned behind to see who is it .

Neve : Guess who is it , story have to have some question to make it intersting no ? Well , that's it for now ! Thank you for reading and pls review .


	5. To Italy

Neve : hello , everyone ! I do not own KHR . Before I start the chapter , I would like to

Thank you for following ,

**_Pozrah ,_**

**_Flower Blossoms ,_**

**_clueless . anime . fan ,_**

**_fanofmanyfriendofall ,_**

**_Kuroi Rin ,_**

**_Kaileena Sawada ,_**

Thank you for favoring ,

**_Pozrah ,_**

**_clueless . anime . fan ,_**

**_**_Moon D Luna ,_**_**

**_magi889 ,_**

**_fanofmamyfriendofall ,_**

**_Reverly92 ,_**

Thank you for reviewing ,

**_Phoenix Glow - this chapter you will find out ~_**

**_Guest - Thank you and yes they would become friends ~~_**

**_Natsu Yuuki - erm ... about the Decimo is gonna have a voting so please vote ! Oh , Nagi is Chrome , you have guessed corrected ! Mukuro ? No , he will come out later ! ~~_**

Neve : pls enjoy and be aware of wrong spelling or wrong grammar .

" Yukihime-sama , Nagi-chan said she finished her lunch so back off ! " a voice came behind them . They turned behind to see who is that person . The person is someone with brown spiky hair , he is Tsuna !

" Tch , Dame-Tsuna ! What does this have to do with you ? Ah , I see Yamamoto-kun , the Sasagawa siblings , Kurokawa-san and Hibari Kyoya is not with you ? You dare to speak up to me ? Now you don't have them to defend or support you , now I can do whatever I want with you ~ " Yukihime said and grin at Tsuna . She walk towards him with her fist ready to smack Tsuna .

" No ! I'm not alone ! Kyoya , I know you are there ! " Tsuna saw her wanting to hit him but said calmly as he know Hibari is just hiding at the tree behind them .

" W-what ? H-hibari-san i-is t-there ? " Yukihime shutters . She was beaten a lot of time by Hibari so she is afraid of him .

' when she thinks she is popular or stronger someone then she bully but when another person popular or stronger than her then she felt scared . ' Tsuna thinks .

" Hn ! Herbivore , I will deal with you ! Omnivore take the purple herbivore somewhere else . " Hibari Kyoya said with the tonfa out .

" Okay , see ya ! Kyoya ! " Tsuna said and took Nagi with him to the discipline committee room .

" for disturbing the peace of Namimori by wanting to hurt omnivore and his friend , the purple herbivore , kamikorosu ! " Hibari said and ready his tonfa to attack .

while Hibari is busy beating up Yukihime , Tsuna had arrived at the discipline committee room .

" are you alright , Nagi-chan ?! " Tsuna ask Nagi who is now sitting on the couch .

" yeah , Tsu ! I'm alright ! " Nagi is smiling towards Tsuna .

" mou , Nagi-chan ! I thought you wouldn't call me that ! " Tsuna blushed while glare-I mean pout- at Nagi .

" Tsu ! I will always call you that ! " Nagi said but she didn't say the other sentence that is ' it's because you are the one who gave my love ( friendship love ) and happiness that my so-called 'parents' didn't give . '

One the other hand , Sawada household .

" Timoteo-san , why did you came here ? and with My brother . " Nana said in serious voice , her eyes was not the warm brown eyes but cold sharp brown eyes . By the way , Iemitsu had gone to buy wines and so on...

" So you really are the assassin , Foschia . I came here because of Vongola's next heir . Do you want Tsu- " Timoteo haven't finish and Nana interrupt

" You can take Yukihime but not MY Tsu-kun ! I tell you , you CANNOT do anything to MY Tsu-kun and that's all I can say . If you disagree , I'll make sure you bankrupt with a 27 room full with paperwork while Iemitsu is coming home and you're going to finish that before another 12 room full with paperwork adding per day." Nana said with her cold brown eyes and a bloody knife scene behind her , by the way , Timoteo hates paperworks , he would tell Iemitsu to help him doing it because his guardians refuse to do it .

In another spit second ,

" So what's your decision ? Hm ? " Nana was smiling brightly like usual but there was indigo coloured and already dea-d ( Nana : what did you say ? Neve : I meant beautiful flowers behind you ! Nana : that's what I thought you said ! * smiles * ) " I think I should take Yuki-chan to become the next heir as Vongola X ." Timoteo said and he hates paperwork and Iemitsu is not gonna help him as he is going home and it's a horror .

" Okay , when will you leave ? I'll be taking Reborn-chan and Yukihime can only start at the age of 14 because if she becomes the tenth boss , my Tsu-kun will be in danger ! And that is 1000% not going to come true because if she did ... "Nana said with a playful tone or you could say in a sing-song way and stop but continue

" She will get shoot by me at her leg of stabbed by a knife BY me again at the back and I'll make her suffer before MY Tsu-kun get hurt ! I am such a loving mother no ? " Nana said with a brighter smile and humming a song .

' N-no , I don't think so ... ' both Reborn and Timoteo thinks

" Reborn , my trustful assassin , why ... why did you not tell me your sister is so protective over Tsunayoshi-kun !? " Timoteo whisper as he doesn't want to suffer from Nana .

" My sister is like this . " Reborn said whispering as he didn't want Nana to know .

" Reborn-chan , Timoteo-san , I can hear everything . " Nana said to them with a bright smile saying _I-gonna-kill-and-hunt-you-if-you-say-anything-like-that-again-no-matter-Vongola-ninth-or-Reborn-the-hitman-_

Suddenly , RiNG ! RiNG ! * the door bell rang *

" Nana , I'm home ! " Iemitsu waved from outside said

" oh ! " Nana hurry up and open the gates , and she became the normal cheerful Sawada Nana .

" oh my **dio*** , how can she turn so fast ? " Timoteo said to Reborn .

" that's my sister , she was an ex-greatest hitwomen after all and she's a mist so she can change her mood very fast . " Reborn whisper to Timoteo

" Ah , wait ! Mama , I forgotten to take the keys with me ! Don't close the gate yet ! " A voice came from a distant and Nana stared at the voice where the place came from , and she saw a brunette

" Ha..." Tsuna still catching his breath and continue " I barely made it... Mama ... "

" My my , Kyo-kun didn't tell me your coming home early . Come in , I'll be cooking ! " Nana said and took the ingredients from Tsuna .

" What ? No , I'm gonna cook , Kyoya said you and grandpa have something to do ? " Tsuna said and took back the ingredients from Nana and went in the house , took his sky blue colour apron on and start cooking .

" Tsu-kun , I think you should let me help you with the apron . " Nana saw the apron wasn't on the right place .

" Ah ! Okay . " Tsuna smiled brightly towards Nana

" There you go ! " Nana said with a gentle smile

" I'm gonna cook pasta tonight and ice lemon green tea for me and mama and espresso for papa , grandpa and Uncle Reborn ! Mama , should I make some Earl grey tea for Yuki- " before Tsuna could say hime-sama but Nana interrupt .

" No ,you should just make tea for me , Iemitsu , Timoteo-san and Reborn-chan . That br-a... no daughter will have to make it herself ! " Nana said gently with a smile to Reborn who thinks ' oh , so Yuikihime is a brat and that is not a brat ? ' and Reborn gulped .

" okay ! " Tsuna said and continue cooking .

Kitchen , 8.00 PM , 6 delicious but simple pasta was on the table and espresso on the table along with the ice lemon green tea place correctly . After Tsuna , Nana , Iemitsu , Timoteo , Reborn and Yukihime had finish bathing , they went to the kitchen for dinner .

" Wow , good job on the dinner Dame-Tsuna . But you made less one more drink for me so give me yours ! " Yukihime was ready to take the drink but Nana interrupt without emotions .

" Stop , Yuki-chan . You can only drink water , because it's not yours . "Nana said to Yukihime without emotions .

" Mama , y-you ... Okay ... " Yukihime said looking at her mother and glare at Tsuna who ignore it .

A few weeks have passed , Timeteo and Iemitsu is going back to Italy .

At Namimori's airport ,

" Bye bye , grandpa and papa ! " Yukihime and Tsuna said together and tears were flowing on their cheeks .

" Goodbye , I'll miss you two ! " Iemitsu said with tears and went up the airport and only Reborn was left in the shadow .

At the Sawada residen household ,

" Sister , when will I take my nephew ? " Reborn asked Nana who was making lunch

" Who are you ? Why did you not leave with papa ? " Yukihime saw Reborn very handsome and wanted him to be with her

" Oh me ? Nobody to you . Sister , I'm taking Tsuna with me to Italy . " Reborn said emotionless and smirk towards Nana

" Let me hug Tsu-kun first and finish this lunch . " Nana said and smiled gently towards Reborn and hug Tsuna lightly .

" Why does dame-Tsuna get to go instead of me ? " Yukihime said angrily because she thinks she should be with the handsome man .

" Because Tsu-kun is Tsu-kun ... Now eat your lunch ! " Nana smiled towards Yukihime .

" But I'm a lot more better than dame- " Yukihime almost finished her sentence but Nana interrupt

" no more words about Tsu-kun . " Nana said with a scary smile that Yukihime got scared and eat quietly .

After the delicious lunch Nana had prepared , they went to the airport again ,

" Bye-bye , Tsu-kun . Remember to send postcards or emails ~ Be careful with MY Tsu-kun okay , Reborn-chan . " Nana said and wave at Tsuna and Reborn who went in the plane .

" is Dame- no ... Tsunayoshi going to Italy forever ? " Yukihime asked , ' if that dame-Tsuna have gone to Italy forever then I can have all the attention i want right ! '

" Tsu-kun , is gonna come home when he is 14 . Now let's go home ! " Nana smiled at the sky and said with a fake smile to Yukihime and head home .

translation - **dio* - god **

Neve : that's for now ! Thank you for reading , pls review and wait for the next chapter ! This is the chapter , pls review or PM me that is Tsuna gonna fight for Decimo or he's gonna become the CEDEF boss ? after this do you want the old guardians ( Gokudera and the others or do you want new OC's at Tsuna's side ?


	6. Meeting with the Arcobaleno

Neve : hello , everyone ! I do not own KHR !Before I start the chapter I should like to :

Thank you for following ,

_**lildevil95**_

Thank you for reviewing ,

_**Natsu Yuuki - you can ask anytime , you can also PM me ! well ,as you can see Nana is overprotective of Tsuna and he needs protection just in case when Yukihime wants to hunt Tsuna down . And why Tsuna didn't tell his friends is because erm... I don't want give any spoilers but if you really want to know you could PM me !**_

_**Phoenix Glow - okay okay ! chill man chill .**_

_**Guest **_

_**lildevil95 **_

_**AnimeLover - well thanks and who is the ' others ' ? I think Timoteo knows and Nana doesn't let Iemitsu know because he's the CEDEF Boss who will freak out when he knows that his beautiful wife is an ex-assassin .**_

_Vote : Will Tsuna become Decimo or CEDEF Boss ? This vote will end at November ._

_Decimo : 5 _

_CEDEF : 0 _

Neve : be aware of wrong spelling or wrong grammar . Enjoy ~~

In the airplane to Italy ,

" ne , Uncle Reborn " Tsuna called Reborn who is sitting beside him .

" Hm " Reborn answered and looking at Tsuna .

" Where are we going and why must we leave Namimori ? " Tsuna said while looking at the sky through the window

" We are going to Italy and we must leave so that you can learn how to protect yourself , so go to sleep since we have a lot time left . " Reborn said .

" O-oh okay ... " Tsuna said and began to sleep .

a few hours later , Tsuna and Reborn have finally arrived at Italy .

" Wake up ! " Reborn shouted at Tsuna's ear because they have arrived and Tsuna don't want to wake up so he decided to shout and Tsuna wake up and yawn .

" w-what ? We are here already ? " Tsuna said yawning .

" Yup , so get up . We are going to meet my so called 'friends' , Tsuna . " Reborn said and saw Tsuna half sleeping and standing . A vein popped at Reborn's head who decided to shout at his ear .

" HIEEEE ! Uncle Reborn , you don't need to do that ! " Tsuna said as he pout at Reborn .

" Yes , yes . Now lets go . " Reborn smirks as he walks and Tsuna following him behind .

After a few minutes of siting in a taxi , then climbing a mountain ,

" are we there yet ? " Tsuna said tired and wanting to sleep again .

" Yup ! We're here . " Reborn said and pushed the wooden door in front of them . There is seven people inside .

" Ah , Reborn you are here ! We have been waiting for you , Kora ! " A short blond hair guy with blue eyes and wearing a green military type of uniform said to Reborn .

" Shut up ! talking the person who just came ! " A shoulder length dark blue hair women with red eyes and wearing a brown military type of uniform said and whacked the blond hair guy.

" Me , the greatest stuntman ... " the guy with a helmet at his right hand said but interrupted by Reborn .

" Shut up , lackey " Reborn said and kick him at the face and he passed out .

" Yeah , Because of you I have wasted 5 minutes and you have to pay me . " A person with purple hair as it is seen but he wears a cloak that covers half his face and his body , ( let's just say that Mammon is a guy in the story )

" Reborn , it is rare to see you late for the Meeting . So what happen ? " A guy who have a face like Hibari wearing a red chinese shirt said calmly .

' he sure looks like Kyoya , but their personalities are completely different . " Tsuna thinks as he saw the guy

" indeed , it's rare to see you late " A green spiky hair and brown eyes with glasses wearing a white doctor uniform but inside is a green shirt and black pants said .

" nothing that you should know . " Reborn said walked to his chair and Tsuna walked behind him and got a chair from a nice lady .

" My name is Luce di Giglio Nero , oh my , you are so cute ~~~ what is your name ? " a dark blue hair women tied into a pony tail with deep sky blue eyes wearing a white dress and a strange big hat who is now known as Luce said to Tsuna .

" m-my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi . " Tsuna said and smiled because she some how reminded him of his mother , Nana !

" I'll call you ... Hm ...Tsu-chan ! Now why don't you eat some cookies ? " Luce said and give him a basket full of biscuit .

" How did you get here , brat ? " now everyone finally notice Tsuna .

" U-Uncle Reborn brought me here . " Tsuna said and everyone stare at Reborn to see him smirk .

" Never mind that ! Introduce yourself ! " Luce said and hugged Tsuna .

" My name is Colonello , Kora ! " the blond hair guy who is Colonello said with a smile .

" the name's Lal Mirch . " the dark blue hair women , Lal who whacked a Colonello said .

" Hello , my name is Fong . " the guy who looked like Hibari said with a gentle smile .

" Verde . " the green hair guy said without care .

" I'm Skull the greatest ... " before the purple hair guy could finish , Reborn had kicked him unconscious again .

' I pity you ' Tsuna looked at Skull and think .

" if you want to know or more information , you must pay me . " the person who have a cloak covering his eyes .

" mou .. she's Viper , Viper don't say that in front of Tsu-chan ! " Luce pouts and hugs Tsuna more .

" A...ir... ... He...lp... " Tsuan mumble as he is having a hard time finding air while someone is hugging -I mean crushing- him .

" Luce , your killing Tsuna . " Reborn said as Luce look at Tsuna before putting him on the floor .

" I'm sorry ... " Luce apologized while looking at Tsuna .

" it's okay . " Tsuna said to the sadden Luce which she is not but Tsuna thinks that and Luce brighten up like nothing happened .

' She acts like okaa-san a lot . ' Tsuna thinks and sweat drop .

" but then why did you bring Tsu-chan here ? He might get hurt ! " Luce asked Reborn and everyone looked at Reborn .

" He's my nephew and my sister said to train him so that the ... " before Reborn finish Skull came conscious and interrupt Reborn .

" Your sister's son ?! That devil Nana with an angel face Nana ?! " Skull said and look at Tsuna like he's some kind of devil that is going to hunt him down or something .

' He's gonna get kicked . ' Tsuna and the others thinks and they were right as Reborn kicked him unconscious again .

" Well , yes and he's older sister is gonna be Vongola Decima as my sister don't want her son to get involved but she wanted me to train him so that he won't get hurt by her older sister . " a Reborn explain and drank his espresso from who know where .

' what is Vongola Decimo so speacial ?! ' Tsuna thinks.

" oh , but you didn't answer the question , kora ! " Colonello said

" he came here because I thought all of us could teach him , idiot . " Reborn said .

" Huh ? Ok . " Colonello said . ' wait for it ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Here goes ... ' Reborn thinks looking at Tsuna and the others of the arcobaleno .

" WWWWHHHHAAAAAATTTTT ! " Tsuna yelled along with some of the arcobaleno .

Neve : well , that's for now ! Thank you for reading and please review !


	7. A new discovery and thoughts

Neve : hello , everyone . I do not own KHR . Before I start the story , I would like to :

Thank your for following ,

_**Microtoa ,**_

_**Nadeshico52000 ,**_

_**xider ,**_

Thank you for favoring ,

_**Nadeshico52000,**_

_**Microtoa ,**_

Thank you for reviewing ,

_**Phoenix Glow ,**_

_**RenaScarlet ,**_

_**xider - maybe and you're cruel for saying that . you know ' always thought she just get killed off ' .**_

_**TheonewhohidebehindshadaowS**_

_**AnimeLover **_

_**yuki - well , his sister huh ? you'll see !**_

_**Natsu Yuuki**_

_Vote : will Tsuna become decimo or CEDEF boss ? this vote is ended ._

_Result : Tsuna is DECIMO._

Neve : be aware for wrong spelling and wrong grammar. pls enjoy.

" WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTT ? " Tsuna , Skull then Verde , Fong , Luce , Colonnello and Lal screamed.

" yup. WE are gonna train my nephew so he won't get hunt down by his sister. " Reborn said while drinking his espresso.

' he said like it was the most obivous thing in the world ! ' all the arcobaleno sweat dropped.

" because it is the most obivious thing since I said it twice. " Reborn answered and drinking his espresso.

" don't read my mind ! Reborn ! " Skull yelled while Tsuna pouts.

" I didn't, I just guessed . " Reborn said again with a smirk.

" Everyone stop, _he_ is coming here. " Luce said with a stern face.

' Who is _he_ ? ' Tsuna thinks as the Arcobaleno changes their face to stern and business faces.

" it's that time already ? I must have miscounted. " Reborn said shadowing his eyes with his fedora.

" yes, and _he_ is here. " Luce said sternly as everyone goes on guard while waiting for the door to open. Who knows what may happen ? Maybe a smoke bomb ? Maybe a few guns came in , aiming at them ? The arcobaleno's are wanted in the Mafia world , you know ! They even have that cute Tsuna there, he might even get hurt !

The doors opened revealing a man's shadow.

At Japan , Namimori , Sawada house,

" mama , I'm home. " Yukihime said opening the door.

" Welcome home , Yuki-chan. " Nana said with a half smile.

" What are we having for dinner ? " Yukihime asked again.

" We are having ramen, Yuki-chan. " Nana said continue cooking.

" Alright then , I'm going to my room then. " Yukihime said walking upstairs.

" Un. I'll call you when dinner's ready. " Nana said from the kitchen as Yukihime walk upstairs.

Nana's POV,

' the brat , she came home later than normal , she must have bullied another person then . I even got a call from the teacher , she didn't do her homework yet , unlike Tsu-kun.' I think as I start to cook.

' how is Tsu-kun going ? I didn't receive any phone calls. I hope he doesn't trip or be clumsy or something that hurt himself. ' I think again while tasting the soup for the ramen.

' its almost ready, gonna see if the noodles are done boiling... Hm... I'm gonna kill Reborn later for not calling me unless there's a perfect reason for me to accept. ' I think walking to a small board at the kitchen and I wrote a ' I'm gonna kill Reborn later for not calling me. ' on a yellow sticker and stick on a small white board beside the stove.

' Hm... Still not boiled yet. Have to wait for another... 6 minutes. ' I think again.

End of Nana's POV.

Yukihime's POV , at her pinkish room. (Ps: no offense to those who like pink.)

' after that Dame-Tsuna gone off. Yamamoto-san , the Sasagawa siblings and Hibari-senpai had been giving me the glaring saying 'when I know that my precious friend left because of you , you're gonna die painfully' and Hibari-senpai bitten me up more than usual , sometimes for no reason at all ! ' I think as I went to take my exercise books, and starts to do my homework.

' If Dame-Tsuna is here, I can always copy his homework. Now he's not here, I keep on getting punishment from teacher for not paying attention and not doing homework. I'm surprised mama didn't scold me yet , so they haven't taken action yet huh. ' I think as I smile , I can get good grades by buying the teachers.

" Yuki-chan , dinner's ready. " I heard mama's shouting from below.

' gonna eat my favorite dish , Ramen ! ' I think as I walk downstairs and eat dinner Without touching her homework.

end of Yukihime's POV.

At a certain sushi shop called ' Takesushi '.

The older yamamoto is making sushi while the younger yamamoto stare at the ceiling.

" What's wrong , Takeshi ? " Tsuyoshi said surprised his son.

" Ahaha , nothing's wrong , otou-san " Yamamoto said sratching his hair.

" I know everything about you , is it because of Tsu- " Tsuyoshi said but interrupt by Yamamoto.

" otou-san , I'm going upstairs for a while. Call me when dinner's done ! " Yamamoto said rushing upstairs.

" What happen to that boy. Where's Tsuna-kun ? I heard from Nana-san ,he went to Italy with his uncle. " Tsuyoshi said to himself then continue to make sushi.

Yamamoto's POV , at his room,

" Tsuna , he just left without saying goodbye. What does this means ? Is he abandoning me ? " I said to myself staring at the ceiling.

" He didn't even tell me anything. Then I will have to wait for him then. When he comes back , I'm gonna have him a fist fight. And bugged him till he blushes. It's gonna be fun. " I said then I heard my father's voice. I'll deal with him later when I call him.

end of Yamamoto's POV.

At Sasagawa's house , their parents are not here , they went too a business trip for a week and Hana is having dinner with them.

" onii-chan , Hana , what do you think happen to Tsuna-kun ? He left without saying anything. If it's not the teacher told us that he moved to Italy , I thought of barging his house and drag that bratty sister of his and give it to Hibari-san to beat her up. " Kyoko said panicking then angry then sad.

" it's going to extremely okay ! " Ryohei shouted , in his mind - when he comes back , I'm gonna have a fight with him !

" yeah , like your monkey brother said. He's gonna be alright. When he comes back , I'm gonna give him a full out lecture about leaving without telling us. " Hana said trying to cheer Kyoko up which it did.

" Thank you , Hana. When he comes back , I'm gonna play with him along with Takeshi. "Kyoko said happily.

' Oh my , he's gonna get it. A sadist Kyoko is a sad memory. ' Hana thinks.

At Hibari household, the Hibari's parents are never at home , they only send money here and never visits.

' Hn , omnivore not here , no fun anymore. Tch , he left. Like my parents. ' Hibari thinks as he sits at his big window and then he dashed out. Tetsuya Kusakabe looking at this and sighs thinking , ' another more people gonna be in the hospital. Where's Tsuna-san now. Is he alright ? Ah , can't think that now, gotta finish this paperwork first. ' as he starts to do the piles of paperwork.

At Yugimuda's house,

" brat , come out and eat. " Nagi's mom called out while her husband eats quietly.

" Yes , mother. " Nagi came as she sits and eats her dinner.

" Have you done your things yet ? Language ? Homework ? " Nagi's mom said.

' They only cared about their tool like me. To be a tool for their company. ' Nagi thinks and then she answered.

" Yes , mother. I have finish everything. " Nagi said as she was pushed upstairs to sleep without even finishing half of her dinner.

" Good now sleep. " Nagi's mom said as she eats dinner.

" Yes , goodnight , father , mother. " Nagi said as she walk upstairs. Her parents ignore her and eats their dinner.

Nagi's room, Nagi lying on her indigo bed.

' where's Tsu? He left me behind just everyone else. Is he abandoning me ? ' Nagi thinks as she sleeps. The night is still young , everyone is thinking about another person. While the other side , what will happen next ? Who is the man ?! Is he dangerous ? Read the next chapter to find out !

Neve : well , that's all for now ! Pls review !


	8. The pacifier ( part 1 )

Neve : hello , everyone ! I do not own KHR. Before I start a new chapter, I would like to :

Thank you for favoring ,

_**vampanimegirl12 ,**_

_**Takatou,**_

Thank you for following ,

_**LuthienOronar ,**_

_**LacNyssa,**_

_**Takatou,**_

_**Tsukiyozaki ,**_

Thank you for reviewing ,

_**Phoenix Glow - of course !**_

_**Natsu Yuuki - yes , I'm trying !**_

_**Takatou,**_

_**AnimeLover ,**_

Neve : pls enjoy. Be aware of wrong spelling or wrong grammar.

" Hello, I Prescelti Otto. It's time for the mission. One last mission till the biggest deal. " a man said with a mask with an iron hat, a checkered design partly drawn on it and a metal eye-mask, as well as a slight smirk on the face. The mask also has a scar on its left cheek and a checkered pattern on its right cheek. He also carries a cane and wears a dark trench coat.

" checkerface , please put the letter on the table and leave. " Luce said calmly but she's glaring at him with Reborn and the others.

" Yes, yes. " the man called ' checker face ' by Luce chuckles as he walks towards the table. Tsuna is now behind Reborn and arcobaleno as he watch the man walk in front the table and put a white letter. Tsuna as a five-year old which is short can't see anything will would be curious and decided to have a little peek and see what is it.

' Damn it, Tsuna ! ' Reborn thinks as he knows that Tsuna is peaking to see the letter.

Checker face of course saw the brown spiky hair and walks towards the arcobalenos. All the arcobaleno became stiff as he walks towards them. Suddenly, he just disappear. When they thoughts it was safe to move, a voice came behind Reborn.

" how did you get here, little one ? " Checker face said while patting Tsuna's head.

" I got here by Uncle Reborn. " Tsuna said as he stares at Checker face.

' The name... His hand feels...familiar... Wait ! Could it be !? ' Tsuna thinks as he remembered a man who is eating ramen. Checker face looks at him like he knows what Tsuna is thinking while smiling and put one of his fingers on his lips, making a ' shuss ' sound as Tsuna nods.

" well, gotta go then. Until next time, I Prescelti Otto. " Checker face said as he disappears again, but this time for real.

After checker face is finally gone, the arcobaleno went to see if Tsuna is fine.

" Tsuna ! Do you know that is dangerous ?! peaking out ?! You can just wait for the man to go ! " Luce said with a slightly angry.

" I'm sorwy... " Tsuna said , purposely saying wrong the word because Nana becomes angry a few times when he got hurt and that did the work by a second, because of his cuteness.

" It's okay ~~ Next time be careful , alright ! " Luce said as she hugs Tsuna tightly and then put him down.

" For the real question, how did you know _him_ ? " Reborn asks.

" Indeed, Tsunayoshi. How did you know checker face ? " Fon said gently.

' Still, looking at a person with the same face as Kyoya and different personality makes it...so weird... ' Tsuna thinks and spaced out. Tsuna eventually got shot by Reborn near his right foot.

" HHHIIIIEEE ! " Tsuna shouted as Rebron smirks.

" Main question, How did you Tsunayoshi meet checker face ? " Verde says as he pushes his glasses.

" It's started one day... " Tsuna starts his memories when he met checker face.

*** flashback ***

One day, Tsuna was playing hide-and-seek with Yamamoto , Kyoko , Hana , Ryohei and Hibari. Hibari was IT , so everyone hide in Namimori. Tsuna and his friends went running to an alley and they got separated. Tsuna continue to walk. Soon, he pass by a shop with a purple fog or mist surrounding it. Tsuna decided to go in and see as it was so special. He went inside to find a man with white hair, pale skin, and a pair of round glasses. He is wearing a plain green kimono while eating ramen. The man looked shocked as he stops eating. The man walks forwards towards Tsuna and knee down to the same height as Tsuna.

" little one, how did you get here ? " the man said surprised.

" I was playing hide-and-seek with my friends and I got separated from the others. I continue to walk, soon I found this store with some purple mist covering here. So I came inside. " Tsuna said innocently.

" I'm Kawahira. You can just call me Uncle Kawahira. " the man called Kawahira said as he pushes his glasses.

" okay, Uncle Kawahira ! " Tsuna said as he stands there.

" Why are you still here ? Aren't you playing hide-and-seek with your friends ? " Kawahira said continue to eat his ramen.

" I decided to hide here ! " Tsuna said happily as Kawahira sighs.

" then make yourself home. I'll go and make green tea for the two of us. " Kawahira said as he went to make green tea.

" Okay. " Tsuna said as he finds a seat while looking at every thing and he saw an orange pacifier. Tsuna was going to touch it but Kawahira came back and the orange pacifier disappeared. Tsuna took a cup of green tea and drink it. Tsuna then gone back home after he finish his cup of green tea. From that day on, If Tsuna have nothing to do or playing hide-and-seek, he would go to Kawahira's shop because nobody can find him.

*** end of flashback ***

" so you mean that the _checker face_ is a citizen at Namimori ?! " Reborn said shocked.

" Suppose so. " Tsuna said unsure.

" Hey, that's not the main point ! Okay, it's counted as 1 of the main point, but the another question is, Tsuna, you saw an orange pacifier ?! like this one but in the colour orange ?! " Luce said shocked as she holds Reborn's yellow pacifier at her hand. (For your information : they haven't turned to babies yet but, they have their pacifiers.)

" Yeah, but it was glowing. " Tsuna said as he remember the beautiful orange colour.

" oh no, is this why I didn't get my pacifier ? Has it chosen its owner ? No...but then it can't be Tsuna. He..he's just so young... " Luce mumble and spaced out.

" huh ? " Tsuna asks not understanding Luce.

" I'm sorry... Tsuna. " Luce said as she looks at Tsuna sadly.

' her eyes, looks so sad... ' Tsuna thinks as he looks at the her blue eyes.

" W-what ? I don't understand you, Luce-san. " Tsuna said as he tilts his head cutely.

" me too, what does it means these pacifiers ? " Skull said pointing at his pacifiers.

" erm...the pacifiers represent- " before Luce finishes her sentences, Colonello interrupted.

" There's a bunch of man coming here. They seem to found out our meeting spot ! " Colonello said as everyone rushed out of there. Each of them walks their own path except for Reborn because Tsuna is with him.

" what does the pacifier means, Uncle Reborn ? " Tsuna asks curiously.

" We'll see Luce later, first let's get out of here. " Reborn said as he is hiding at one of the branches of a tree.

" Okay. " Tsuna said as he follows Reborn.

Neve : Hm...that's all for now. Thank you for reading and pls review.


	9. The pacifiers (part 2)

Neve : Hello, everyone ! I do not own KHR. Before I start the chapter I would like to :

Thank you for favouring,

**_asuna135246,_**

**_hikarunamikaze,_**

**_kelly- 1998,_**

Thank you for following,

**_Kirimi Hellgrea,_**

**_asuna135246,_**

**_kelly-1998,_**

Thank you for reviewing,

**_Natsu Yuuki,_**

**_Takatou,_**

**_AnimeLover - which rule said he can't ?_**

Neve : be aware of wrong grammar or wrong speling. Pls enjoy ~

" We're here. " Reborn said to Tsuna behind him. They are in front of a normal cafe shop, but the sign is white while the words writing ' Black Lily ' is the colour orange and a black lily picture beside it. It have a outside layout, dark brown chairs and black tables, a big black umbrella on the table. Inside the cafe, pink and green chairs, dark brown tables. The floor tiles is baby blue and white, the wall is yellow. The lights are yellow colour to.

" Let's go inside. " Reborn said as he pushes the door, making a ' ding ~ ding ~ ' sound from the bells tied on to the door handle.

" Hello, welcome to Black Lily Cafe shop. Did you make some reservation or ? " a waitress said as she bows politely.

" .. I have found my partner. " Reborn said as he saw Luce and the other arcobaleno.

" Reborn, hurry up. We are going to the VIP room. " Luce said as Reborn joined them and gone in a room.

_Inside the VIP room,_

" Luce-san ! What is the real meaning of these pacifiers ?! And what is the mission ? " Skull asked curious as everyone stares at Luce.

" Are...are you all prepare to know the truth that might change your view to everything ? " Luce said unsure and took a book out. An very old brown book.

" w-what ?! I don't understand ! " Skull yelled as Reborn kicked him unconscious because he thinks Skull is annoying.

" Well...it's a long story. " Luce said sadly and ignored the fact Skull was bullied by Reborn.

*Flashback, a few years ago, at Giglio Nero's Boss room,*  
Luce was working the piles of evil paperworks until she got a vision of a masked man and six pacifiers. Each have the colours of the rainbow except for the colour orange.

' colours...arcobaleno...reunite...nine...balance...world...tri-ni-sette...gone ' Luce wrote down on a piece of paper. Luce heard these words during the vision.

' w-what could this mean ? Rainbow ? Balance ? W-wait ! Tri-ni-sette ? I remember there's a history book here... ' Luce think as she look for a book called 'Giglio Nero's role'. It records things from her ancestor, Sepira del Giglio Nero. Luce was to busy finding the book and didn't notice Aria who came in the room.

" Luce ! " Aria yelled as she saw her sister is finding some book but she have already called her for ten times already.

" LLLLUUUCCCEEEE ! ARE YOU LISTENING ?! " Aria yelled again wanting to gain attention from her sister.

" WHAT ?! " Luce yelled after she fails to find the book.

" I've been trying to tell you that I have borrowed the Giglio Nero's role. " Aria said showing Luce a brown old book.

" ah, finally found you ! " Luce yelled happily as she grab the book and flips the pages.

Giglio Nero's role, page 1.  
Before Humans are superior and more, there were are another species that lived in this world. I, Sepira is one of the another species. We call ourselves, the True Earhlings. Each of us can have different abilities ( flames ). Mine was to predict the future. We have seven stones that balance the world, that our species can light and activate the stones. But that was when we still have 10 or more of us, slowly our species started to die out. Leaving five people and me included, we couldn't make the stones work anymore. As a few weeks passes, our species died out leaving me and another man. So we decided to borrow the new earthling's strength that is you, my decendents. We decided to split the seven stones to three parts. One of them are called ' Mare Rings ', seven rings which are sealed and pass down to my descendant to protect. The another part is called ' Vongola Rings '. The last part are called ' Arcobaleno ', seven pacifiers that are born from the partitioning of the seven stones are for the strongest seven person in this world.

I chose to live with humans and made this family, called ' Giglio Nero ' while the other man decided that he wanted to stay hidden in the shadows, looking over me and my family.

Months have passed, I found the man with blonde hair and orange-amber eyes. He was the one in my vision, he had six people with him as his guardians. I then given him and his family, The Vongola Rings.

Giglio Nero's role, page 2.

Tri-ni-set, is made from the rings. Vongola Rings, Mare Rings, and the pacifiers. Each set has 7 of them, so total there is 21. Tri-ni-set is something that guides the growth and the development of life on Earth while maintaining a balance of its life force.

Lastly, what happened to the pacifiers ? It will be guarded by the ' Arcobaleno '. This group will be the strongest seven person in the world to be its wielder, so the other rings won't be used wrong, and to protect its balance. Some of you, my decendents might be the sky arcobaleno, the boss of the arcobaleno. There is a price to it, a curse, you could say. If the leader is a girl, she shall be cursed with short life-span, but if the leader is a boy, he shall have a different curse. If the sky arcobaleno is alive, but the others members of the arcobaleno dies, the sky arcobaleno can resurrect them, in exchange of the sky arcobaleno's life. The other members will be turned to another form of curse as well. For example : they couldn't get old, and be weaken.

Soon, I'll die and this book will be the one to record everything the bosses of the Giglio Nero Family.

Signed by Giglio Nero Primo,  
_Sepira_.

The next pages are how the next boss went through.  
*End of Flashback.*

" so...what's the meaning of the pacifiers ? I don't understand. " Skull said scratching his head.

" it means that we are the protecters and part of the tri-ni-sette. But it seems like we have no boss. There should be just seven of us, but there's eight. Because of a kora idiot, we have eight. The most important thing is that Luce is not our boss because she doesn't have the sky Arcobaleno pacifier. " Reborn said after kicking Skull a few times.

" If Luce's not the boss who is ? " Verde said curious.

" like heck, how should I know ! " Reborn growled.

" okay. Okay. Let's stop yelling and let's go and complete the last mission. " Fong said trying to make things calmer.

" fine. Mission first then. " Luce said as she opened the letter given by checker face.

" so what did it wrote, Kora ?... " Colonello asked as he saw Luce tearing the paparer to small pieces.

" it...wrote...the mission is to destroy the Estraneo Family completely. And we will attack tomorrow. " Luce said as she stood up, the arcobaleno can only nods to the angred Luce, no one, wants to make her angry, you will suffer really bad.

" yup, so prepare okay ~ " with that Luce went out the cafe.

" Ne, Uncle Reborn, what did the Estraneo Family did ? " Tsuna asked Reborn when they got out of the cafe.

" Hm...they kidnapped children and experimented on them. " Reborn said after thinking, well, that's what he saw at the remaining pieces of that paper.

" why, do they do such bad things ? " Tsuna asked sadly, eventhough he doesn't quiet understand the experiment part.

" Greed. For greed. Every human being has it, it's our nature. " Reborn said as he shadows his eyes with his fedora.

" eh ? " Tsuna said confused, and thinks, is greed those things that his twin and some bullies always shines in their eyes ? When they starts to bully, they will smile those wicked smiles as well.

" Nothin, let's go to a hotel. " Reborn said as he grab Tsuna and gone to a hotel.

Neve : that's all for now, sorry for its not that long.

**Notice,**

**There is a bad news, I _maybe_ not able update for a while ( not gonna abandon it ), because of some stupid exams this year. Don't be angry, I said maybe, so this is just a notice, just in case, I couldn't update a few months...which I kinda already did ?**


	10. Pineapple and Letters (Part 1)

**Neve: Hello, I'm sorry I didn't update for some time! As you know, I'm done with the exam and I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Before the story, I want to thank those who favourited and followed this story. Reviews:**

**Natsu Yuuki-Thanks, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**I-AM-A-SUPER-SADIST- Here, thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy.**

**nakamura1miu-Thanks and here's a new chapter~**

**Guest- Thank you for your support!**

** Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**"Bold"- Author's note,**

_"Italics"- Places,_

"Normal"- Talking,

'Normal'- Thinking.

_In front of a building near a Mansion, somewhere in Italy,_

"So it's this place huh. " Reborn said, as he scan the place. Some buildings and normal looking big buildings, nothing out of ordinary.

"Well, it's according to the information given by checker face. This is the main headquarters of the Estraneo Famiglia." Verde said as he looked at the paper, Checkerface resent the information again after the old one was teared to pieces by Luce.

"It's so easy for me, is Skull the great to find this place! " Skull bragged like he always did, then he got slapped by Lal. As always, he barges, then went into unconscious.

"Shut up, lackey. You're annoying, kora." Colonello said as he kicked Skull down the floor with his right foot.

" d-dizzy...g-gonna sleepp... " Skull mumbled as he falls onto the floor sleeping. Everyone sweatdrops at Reborn who kicked Skull away to another bush, so their plan won't be ruin by him getting found unconsciously on the middle of the road.

"Now. Now, let's stop this. We are in a mission!" Fong said as he tried to calm everyone down, since Luce's not here. Why is she not here? That's because Luce is still angry, as she asked them to destroy every thing/person in there, well except for the children though, so they didn't think it was an good idea to bring her out. A Luce who wants to destroy stuff, is not the normal kind Luce who might really kill someone even when she's pregnant.

"Where's the brunette ? " Lal asked, as she dart around finding no fluffy brown hair child anywhere. The brunette, Tsuna's personality is similar to Luce's, the difference is that Tsuna is more innocent and very naive.

"He's still at the hotel sleeping, Luce's with him. " Reborn said, as he remembered his nephew didn't want to wake up. His nephew kept saying, 'N-no, pineapples...sour sour pineapples... ' with a frown in his dream. Reborn doubt that Tsuna is gonna eat another pineapple anymore.

"Shuush...Someone is coming. " Verde said as a man is passing the bushes that they are hiding in. Fong then grabbed the man into the bushes and Viper uses illusions to covers them, to make others see a man with a white coat instead of eight armed people.

"Plan A. Start. " said the Arcobaleno as they went inside the building.

_At the Hotel with Luce and Tsuna,_

'Oh how I hate those...those filthy humans! ' Luce thinks as she stabbed a doll with a knife, she bought a few minutes ago. The knifes is also borrowed from the hotel when the room service came with breakfast.

'Disgraceful human beings. Disgusting!' those thoughts flashes Luce's mind, but she can still remain a good smile on her face. Many said she's a saint of the Arcobaleno for not killing so much innocent people, but that doesn't mean that she would permit these things happening.

"...pineapples...don't wanna..." Tsuna said cutely as he frowns. Luce then cooed at Tsuna's, and thrown the doll outside. The innocent doll fell out of the window, looking at the floor feeling sad, thinking what did the doll do wrong?

**Inside of Tsuna's dreams,**

Some green hills, some trees, green grass everywhere, clouds and mists collides, a big river and pineapples. Blue pineapples. Tsuna sitting at the grass, staring everything in awe. Then he hears two footsteps behind him, he turned behind to find two similar people. A boy with mismatched eyes, one ruby red, one navy blue and can't forget the pineapple blue hair style. A girl with one purple eye and her other eye blocked by her messy purple hair. Tsuna watch as they shake hands, with the boy saying some thing about contract, Chrome Dokuro and many more. Tsuna then thinks he should introduce himself.

"Erm...hello?" Tsuna said as he waved his hand behind the two shocked people.

"Who are you? How did you get here?!" the boy said as he looks at Tsuna cautiously.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. Who are you?" Tsuna said happily as he waved his hands around. Tsuna then saw the girl's face. So familiar, she looks like Nagi!

" I'm...Nagi, but M-Mukuro-sama wants to change my name..." The girl said shyly but when she saw Tsuna, tears kept flowing out of her only purple eye. She then smiles towards Tsuna.

"Eeeh? Why? Nagi, why are you changing your name!?" Tsuna said shocked and confused as Nagi looks down.

"Tsu-chan, why... " Nagi said sadly, as she looks at Tsuna. Her first ever friend, her light left her at Namimori alone.

"Why? What why? " Tsuna said confused, what is Nagi talking about.

"Why did you left me alone?! What about Kyoko-chan and the others?!" Nagi said out loud as she continue to look at Tsuna. She didn't understand why he left her alone, she didn't want to be alone, it's like in am empty box filled with darkness.

"Ah, you mean that. You see, I left to train with my uncle. I will come back, I promise! I'll be back when I'm 14 years old!" Tsuna said trying to reassure Nagi, he didn't abandon her nor his friends. It's just that he could train, to protect them and his family.

"Are you okay, Nagi-chan?" Tsuna asked as he saw Nagi crying silent with relieve and happiness flashing through her one eye.

"I-I'm fine...its just that no one realise I'm there, or even care for me. Y-you're the first to care... If you're gone too...I won't know what to do...but luckily you're not leaving me." Nagi said happily as she smiles towards Tsuna.

"So care to say, how did this happen to you?" Tsuna said trying to cheer the crying girl up. But he was curious, how did his friend turned to one eye?!

"I was at Italy, and went out for a walk when a car drives straight at me...I didn't saw the car because I was saving a cat... " Nagi said sadly as Mukuro sighs at her.

'She became like this is because of saving a cat. Well, it's better than being experimented on. ' Mukuro thinks as he put the brunette in front of him in his eyes. 'Who's he? How did he came here?' Mukuro is still thinking.

"So you saved a cat, and lost some organs and your eye. And later on, those sick parents of yours doesn't want to care for your life, you're telling me? " Tsuna said shocked and angry. What kind of people abandoned their children? Oh, The Yugimuda's are the kind of people.

"So I decided to change my name to Chrome Dokuro. I'll start a new live not as the small, being a tool Yugimuda Nagi anymore! I'll be a strong and nice Chrome Dokuro who can do whatever she wants!" Nagi...No, she should be called Chrome who said with determination.

"I see...then I'll call you, Chrome-chan!" Tsuna said smiling warmly towards his friend. His friend is free from those sick people! She's going to be happy!

" ne, do you by chance know what's the Estraneo Famiglia?" Tsuna asked suddenly, he remembering the name on the paper, his uncle was holding. His gut told him to ask them this question. Mukuro's eyes widen, then he glare at Tsuna cautiously.

'How did he know that family? Is he one of them? He's corrupted?' Mukuro thinks deeply, this brunette in front of him might not be as innocent as he looks. What he didn't know is that, Tsuna is that innocent.

**End of Tsuna's dream.**

_At Namimori,_

This morning at the Sawada Household, Yukihime was on time, and having a big arrogant smile on her face. Nana looked at it with worried and thinking she may be up to something but acted like a nice, good mother which she is as she gave her breakfast and bento. Yukihime smiled as she ate and walk out of the house. Nana looked at her back, worried as she hold on the knife she was holding to chop vegetables, the last time she smiled like that was when she tried to almost succes in sabotaging an innocent child who seemed to gain attention in class.

**Yukihime's POV,**

Today, I, Sawada Yukihime will not be below the Dame-Tsuna anymore. I will be the princess from now on. I look at the letters on my hand, these letters that will make Yamamoto-san, Sasagawa Ryohei and Hibari-san to like me and be my best friends. I don't care about the other three girls, wait one of them went to Italy but that's none of my business, they are nothing to me.

I walks to my class, and found Yamamoto-san, to my luck that Sasagawa-san and Kurokawa-san is not there too. This is my chance! I walk towards Yamamoto-san, I saw he glared at me and I flinched but I have to brave up and give him the letters.

"A-ano...Y-Yamamoto-san, I have a letter from Da-Tsuna to you, Sasagawa Ryohei-san and Hibari-san. I have given Sasagawa and Kurokowa their letters already. " I said nervously, as I gave him three letters. I then sit back to my place, as other student comes in to the classroom. I have to lie about the other two, or it will be suspicious.

**End of Yukihime's POV.**

'A letter from Tsuna?' Yamamoto think, he have a bad feeling but since Kyoko and Kurokawa got it too. He'll wait for Senpai and Hibari then.

**What is written in the letter? What will Mukuro answer Tsuna's question, but will he answer or attack Tsuna? What shall the Arcobaleno do as Plan A? Read the next chapter for more! Thank you for reading and your support!**


End file.
